GPPC03
is the 3rd episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 538th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Pafu is discovered by head of the Disiplinary Committee and she demands that Pafu be banned from school grounds. To try to get her to reconsider, Minami and Haruka try to make everyone see how useful Pafu is. '' Summary An exhausted Haruka flops onto her bed, with Yui asking what she could have been doing to be so worn out. Haruka claims she was out searching for something but she couldn't find it. It's then an upperclassman announces its time for everyone to go to bed, and Yui brings up that the students are put in charge of announcing curfew. She reminds Haruka that they have morning duty the next day. After a moment of silence a small voice asks what morning duty is, and to Haruka's surprise she finds Pafu. She attempts to make conversation with her -without alerting Yui- and Pafu explains how she had been hoping to sleep with her. Haruka agrees and they soon go to bed. The next morning, Haruka apologized to Minami, Aroma, and Pafu for not being able to help them search for the Princess Perfume because of morning duty. They understand though, since its not something a student can get out of, and she heads off to the meeting location, shouting "''gokigenyou", only to be scolded by Reiko, the disciplinary committee leader, for being late. Haruka apologizes again as other students make remarks about how merciless Reiko is. Then the student council vice president and student council secretary, Seira and Ayaka, entered the room. The students admire them as the right and left hands of the school's princess. Throughout the morning the group do various tasks, such as cleaning up the shower and switching the light bulbs when Minami arrives and comments on how hard Haruka has been working. She requests speaking to her for a moment and in the process, a few students notice how casual they are around each other. Once in private, Minami said that they haven't found the perfume and Haruka promises to keep looking while she works. A bit later, Haruka goes to take out the trash when Aroma comes by to announce that Pafu has gone missing. They quickly start to search around the dorm until hearing someone shout "a dog" and rush towards it to find out that Reiko has discovered Pafu as other students begin to crowd around them, wondering what was going on. Just as the group decide handing her over to the police is a good idea, Haruka suggests they keep her and they decide to hold a vote. While one half of the dorm wants Pafu, the other half opposes; including Ayaka and Reiko. To keep Pafu everyone has to agreed to though, so on technicality Haruka is allowed to try to get everyone's approval within a week. She starts to make plans on how to win the others over, such as showing how cute and smart Pafu is. She also shows them that she is helpful with chores, and that her ears can be played with. After six days, the opposed side dwindled down to four. Most students, including Ayaka really want to keep her after all, but Reiko has yet to reconsider. Haruka, not understanding attempts to get her to pet Pafu but Reiko makes a remark that she can't stand dogs. As Haruka tries to figure out what to do, Shut, a new figure arrives to take over a Karate Boy's dreams. Haruka and Minami rush to a private locations and transform once they catch sight of the Zetsuborg as many students run away in fright, causing things to become chaotic. As Reiko attempts to leave she falls and the Zetsuborg targets her- but before it can, Cure Flora appears to kick it aside before leading her and Pafu to safety. With no choice she follows as the girls are formally introduced to Shut and he sends the Zetsuborg to finish them off. As Reiko and Pafu find a large open path they notice Close standing with his own Zetsuborg before them and incidentally alerts their presence from surprise. Close commands the Zetsuborg to attack; but to her surprise Pafu attempts to fight it off despite being a million times smaller and doing no damage. The Zetsuborg kicks Pafu away and before it can smash her with its foot, Reiko quickly defends her in return, with Flora and Mermaid showing up to protect them. The girls fight while Shut and Close begin to bicker over the other one attacking their targets, allowing the girls to transform into mode elegant to use Floral Tourbillion and Mermaid Ripple. With the Zetsuborg finished, Close and Shut take off and the Cures use their keys to unlock the door to dreams for the two victims. Reiko approaches to thank the duo and they take off as Pafu and Aroma remain with her. Later, everyone stands to observe the chart to see that Reiko is the only one to have yet change her mind. Everyone sadly watches as she approaches the front, only to reveal that she has reconsidered and will let Pafu stay, gently petting her as thanks for her attempts at defending her. Minami informs everyone they will all have to take care of Pafu while she is there, and relieved by the good news, Haruka suddenly collapses. That evening everyone prepares for bed but Haruka feels as though she forgot something. Elsewhere, Kirara remarks on a passing shooting star she witnesses, with the Princess Perfume shown resting on her desk. Major Events *Shut makes his first appearance. *Haruka and Minami transform together for the first time. *Kirara finds the Princess Perfume. *Pafu becomes Haruka's school pet. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Shut *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Amanogawa Kirara *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Shirogane-san Trivia *It is revealed that the Three Musketeers use their own name to seal their victim's dream. * Minami is seen with Haruka and Yui in the middle of the opening. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure